The Madness Will Out
by Rodolphuss.Lestrange
Summary: A fifteen year old Sirius Black faces disownment and the humiliation of it. He seeks out the one person he trusts - Andromeda Black not yet married to Ted. But what will happen when she finds out what has happened? I suck at summaries the stories better I promise! Smut and Torture don't like - Don't read. Blackcest Sirius Andromeda.
1. Lashings

**This is a thing which I ended up writing purely because I had a moment where I wanted to slash. So here you go a Blackcest between a 15 year old Siri and 19 year old Andi (I adjusted the years slightly to lower the age gap) that barely anyone has and will ever write about. **

**Sirius/Andromeda Black. **

– **Smut Smut Smuttity Smut in the next chapter.**

**Or is it Blackcest? Since they're both disowned. . . Maybe I should call it disownmentcest.**

**You have been warned.**

**Please ROR  
**

* * *

The wind is wicked when enveloped in night. He could hear the foliage dance in a rage of resistance much like his own soul. Each individual leaf was mocking the evening in an exercise of defiance. The rain is distinctly sharp, like shards of glass falling and shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. The sound cut his senses like thorns from some phantom thicket of blackness. The downpour was tormenting his every thought it was as though it knew what was coming for him. The rain rapped against the large framed window with an antagonizing rhythm of hellish persistency. A flash of lightning had shed a moment of clarity. Sirius could see that he was no longer in a safe sanctuary of haven with his friends instead being within the evil crypt which served as a home. What fool would place the living among the dead? His family were dead or at least to him, they'd given him everything and yet nothing. There's a reason Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, unlike his Slytherin brother and cousins; he never had to learn to be cunning and ambitious, because unlike the daughters and the second-born son, who had to fight to be noticed and fight for their own destinies and agency, he was the perfect firstborn son that was given everything to him on a silver plate - he never learnt what ambition meant. It led to his nihilistic rebellion, searching for something else to construct himself around, because he never had to fight for his family's loyalty, and thus the family's own laws unto themselves meant far less to him, and, to his family's own disappointment, he discovered the Marauders instead.

The storm continued to rage on and no one had come for him yet but Sirius knew they were discussing his fate just below the floorboards which he was sat upon now. But what was Sirius Black? A rebellious teenager, unruly, uncaring? No Sirius Black was a vicious and twisted soul one with a sick fascination with his eldest cousin and the way that she thought and worked. This occasionally stretching to his second – eldest cousin Andromeda who had been disowned upon graduating Hogwarts she had chosen a Muggle-Born over family and that was what Sirius was contemplating right now. Ever since his sorting his family had started to hate on him, his youngest cousin was still the same, Andromeda was kind and made no attempt to hate him for being a Gryffindor whereas his eldest cousin had hunted him down in the middle of the night and ended up crucioing him within an inch of his life. Tonight there would be a repeat but not until he'd been whipped he knew that much was to come and upon hearing the sound of heavy footfalls on the staircase Sirius rose from his seated position on the floor straightening his white shirt and staring straight at the door when it opened to reveal the bulking figure of his father then. He didn't show and fear as he looked up at the bigger man who crossed the room in a few strides. "Boy get downstairs." The order was said in a tone that showed it wasn't going to be said twice. Slowly Sirius drew himself up and headed down the stairs then he walked at a pace slow and steady like a Death March. But this was his death march wasn't it? Sirius Black wouldn't exist from now on he'd just be some unknown with nothing to his name.

Sirius Black the fifteen year old at school was known more commonly as Padfoot due to the year before having learnt the art of Animagi. He adored his animal form finding comfort in being able to escape his usual life. He had friends, James, Peter and Remus – Remus whom they had learnt the arts of becoming Animagi to keep him company during the full moon. However at school he was also known as the 'most sensational fuck out of every house' to which he proudly took. Everyone knew him and every girl doted to be the one he chose to have on his arm. Of course he only had eyes for one girl . . . No woman although it could be two. . . That was where things got tricky since the two women were well. . . His cousins; he knew of his family's inbreeding and of course knew full well that in their eyes so long as the blood was pure there was nothing that was deemed wrong. His mind had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed being directed to the back door and outside to the station his father had specially built for his punishment. His mother stood on the porch her hand resting on his younger brother's shoulder whilst his father towed Sirius towards the post tossing him down to his knees in the mud before tying his wrists up and without another word turned and walked away back to the porch where the whip was kept for these kinds of situations. Sirius had the week before been out consorting with his friends and had returned before painting his entire room with the Gryffindor colours of red and gold even changing his bedcovers to a deep burgundy. This. . . Was the last straw for his parents. They had made the decision that Sirius was beyond their guidance and that under the pressure of being surrounded by bad influences he had cracked and that was something a Black should never do.

His father gripped the whip drawing it back and cracking it down for good measure then the mud beside Sirius flew up hitting him on the side of his face he was filth in their eyes and this was how filth was treated. This wasn't the first time Sirius had been whipped by his mother and father there had been many an occasion when it'd happened he bore welt marks over his skin which had never gone away merely faded over time. However the way Sirius was now tied left his entire back and his arms at the mercy of the whip now wielded by his father. He didn't know how long it was going to go on for but he heard the crack and soon enough felt the leather come into contact with his body. The force shredded his shirt and hit his skin it wasn't hard enough to break the skin. . . Not yet at least. Sirius however made no sound digging deep gritting his teeth and just staying silent the only sound being the rain and this broken by the whip every time it cracked out onto his back attacking like some angry beast or Snake fitting for his family. Although not even the grand Sirius Black could withstand silence when the whip came into contact with his skin for he seventeenth time. The warm, crimson blood amid heart-rending shrieks from Sirius, and horrid oaths from the attacker came dripping to the floor. Twenty lashes on Sirius' back was a bloodied mess his shirt torn and soaked with his own blood. Stained with what they only saw as a waste of life something that could've been so great having become so . . .Well corrupted. In their view it was his cousin Andromeda that had done it. It was true. . . His cousin had planted the idea there and occasionally hinted that it would be for the best if he ran away.

His vision had gone blurry and after a moment he looked up but suddenly he realised he wasn't knelt in mud. . . He was at Hogwarts two years prior.

_The dense odour of smoke permeated through the air, wafting through the eerily soundless room of requirement he was alone just like he always was when he came here. However the fire was doing very little to quench the constant cold which radiated through the room. A figure stood before the vast, ornate fireplace; a decanter filled with a liquor of deep burgundy in one hand, a cigarette in the other. Every so often the figure would bring the burning tobacco to his lips; inhaling in such a nonchalant manner that one would assume he could not even be bothered to exhale the poisonous smoke. He appeared the epitome of apathetic indifference; not a single thing would disturb the terrifyingly serene thirteen year old Sirius Black but that was just it something was disturbing him._

_His dark lashes blinked furiously at the bright flames before him; his jaw tightening as he came to from the thoughts which had inhabited the recesses of his mind. Hours had passed it seemed since he had abandoned his previous entertainment for the evening; a blonde sixth year oh-so ready to give him the very innocence her parents were surely intending to sell to the highest bidder, for a pathetic excuse of a marriage, in a few years time. She was surely ruined; her purity stolen, tainted, and soiled. Used, and useless in the same turn. The very thought brought a smirk to Sirius' lips. He had the left the girl in the confines of her bedroom; broken and sore, pleading for him to stay. An hour or two of her presence had been enough for him; he had gotten precisely what he wished a distraction from his thought but when they returned he tossed her aside._

_In four years the battlements of Hogwarts would no longer be able to keep Sirius at bay. He would be free to pursue his one true calling; his birthright, duty. But that was just it. . . His brithright was to be the perfect heir to marry and become a Death Eater like his brother was on the way to be. He'd already failed the first day he laid foot here the day that hat went on his head and called out the damning name of Gryffindor._

_With a flick of his fingers, the cigarette flew into the burning embers; the flames engorged it instantly. The night was ticking away; the morning dawn would break soon, signalling another day. Another day of monotonous and useless learning; another day surrounded by moronic, temperamental children; another day entrapped in his hellish surroundings. The bitter liquid that had previously occupied the decanter slipped down Sirius' throat, leaving a scalding sensation._

_"Cheers, to a night of dreams within dreams." It was then that he heard the voice from behind him, the sound of Andromeda his five year senior cousin who in everyone's eyes was the epitome of what a Black should be. Andie was in her final year of Hogwarts, she was planning to leave and he knew she wasn't just going to leave school but their family as well. Andromeda had dark hair, darkened eyes and pale skin she looked almost identical to her elder sister if you didn't know their personalities you could've been fooled but Sirius had never been. A__ndromeda stood chewing on her bottom lip, it wasn't the first time she'd asked him to come with her and it wasn't the last he knew of it. She wanted to keep him as her link to the family so that not every family member had deserted her he knew that and he understood but there was too much at stake for him to go with her. The words that left her lips were the same as always. "Follow me?" Ever so simple and yet so damning. Turning with a sigh decanter in hand his dark eyes swept over her then he paused before shaking his head then frowning so much that his forehead creased__. He couldn't follow her, The Black residence was his home . . . No matter what; he belonged there with his family. . . But they weren't. . . They more than once made it quite clear he wasn't wanted. Sirius was never one to show his emotions on his face but usually could be read better through his eyes and right now they were full of sadness. "I can't. . . I can't Andie. I'd have nowhere to go. . . James is having issues with his mother about school and you leaving will be a big enough issue. . . Where would I go Andie?" He asked seriously there was no way he'd do it he knew that. "I can't follow you when I'd end up alone." He murmured quietly._

_If anyone knew it was Andromeda who knew how the Blacks reacted to anything that wasn't as they expected. She was a blood traitor; she was going to be disowned for it. But Sirius was as well, the only Lion in a house of Snakes. He was their Pureblood heir, but would it matter? How much more could he manage to get away with? How much more would it take before they disowned him too? He knew she cared too much for him and didn't want to let him go through that as well. "Come with me, Siri. I'll help you, I promise" He was the only family that would talk to her and even consider her family although of course the others didn't know yet but she'd always been the slightly odd one out. "They'll turn on you as well... You're friends, Siri" She had dropped her gaze from his own not wanting to upset him "You're as much a blood traitor as I am" Looking up, her brown eyes meeting his now she had looked pleading. How could she leave him to this? "Come with me?"_

_He shifted his weight leaning onto his other foot having to ease the weight from one to the other not being able to keep still for long on either foot. Slowly he folded his arms over his chest he knew he'd ruined his family's name but what was it all for? What did he want from his life? To be a Death Eater and kill those like James? No. . . . But he didn't want to give up his brother. . . Despite their outward fighting there was a bond there. His dark eyes snapped up to her face then. "Andi I can't. . . You're leaving and so you'll be a target it's hard enough as it is for you. . . Plus I'd just be painting an even bigger target on your back!" He exclaimed in that moment then. "They've already turned on me the first day that hat damned me to Gryffindor." He said shortly then. "My friends will be fine. . . My friends suffer enough as it is already." He murmured before sighing thinking to Remus' monthly transformations, however to the mention of being a blood traitor he growled wanting to make some comment about how he hadn't just gone off and married someone but he held his tongue. "I can't Andi. What about my brother? Who's going to look out for him when he becomes a Death Eater?" He asked quietly then now it was his turn to drop his gaze away from her eyes he couldn't look at her. She was strong but was he strong enough to walk out on everything he might say to loathe but secretly love?_

The memory ceased as the final crack of the whip sliced through the air and landed upon his back. Slumping forwards Sirius' shoulders gave out trying to support him upright and his knees slipped in the mud causing him to land face first in the sludge. He wanted to have a moment just to say goodbye to his brother but that moment never came. . . Bloodied and bruised Sirius was uncut slipping further into the mud where he laid the rain pelting down on his skin. He didn't feel it though Sirius was numb to it all his brain was working in slow motion and everything was moving in slow motion. He'd shown his weakness he'd broken under the lashings and he could feel the sting of the wounds on his back. He heard a crash and looked up in just enough time to see his trunk tossed out of the door and land in a mud puddle just down from the porch. Gripping the post he'd just been lashed to he dragged himself up to his feet rather ungraciously his legs felt weak and upon seeing the welts on his arms he realised the whip had gotten to them as well as his back and neck. The fabric on his back was the last thing on his mind it stuck to the gaping wounds that slashed and criss-crossed from his fifty lashings. It was amazing he hadn't blacked out from the force of it all although he stumbled through the mud landing heavily on his chest. A pale and trembling hand gripped the handle of his trunk which had been extended to include everything that had been in his room. Slowly Sirius turned and set off down the drive in the direction of a small clearing where he had his one last prized possession.

He dragged his trunk through the brambles and thorns that usually were so easy to get through but today even nature hated him. His feet kept getting stuck and it made moving a nightmare. By the time he finally reached his shed his face was scratched along with his sides, legs and arms. But Sirius couldn't feel anything he was now one of the dead leaving the world of the living. There was no reason to him being here slowly wheeling his Rocket III Roadster from the shed he loaded his trunk into the side-car before grabbing his jacket and helmet. Moving the goggles down over his eyes he turned his attention to the bike putting the key. Turning on the fuel and ignition before pulling the enriching lever then. Holding the plunger down waiting until the carburetor flooded before opening the throttle before kick-starting the engine into life. It hummed and he twisted the throttle setting off away from the mansion down the forest track. Upon gaining enough speed he kicked a few pedals and levers he'd added to the bike before flicking the flight mode and the front wheel began to rise up off of the ground soon followed by the back. He shot up into the sky and despite the biting wind that chilled him to the bone he continued before adjusting his course for his second eldest cousin's cottage. . .

* * *

**I forget I should put a dedication here to Andrømedä Viølettä Tønks who in fact is the main inspiration behind the flashback sequence here. Good friends are a real gift when you have a writer's block moment. Thanks for sceneing that through with me.**


	2. Twisted Souls

**Okay finally can say this is it for this story. Two-Shot but it was fun to write probably one of the ones I had the most writing I must admit.**

**Smut ahead! Don't like then don't read! Simples.**

**Now for every person who reviews I shall give a cookie yes? Okay good. Go read!**

**Andi | Siri **

**Disownmentcest | Blackcest**

* * *

"**Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return."**

**― Leonardo da Vinci**

"**You can run but no matter what blood will always be a part of you."**

― **Me :3**

**Flying is liberation. Freedom. It helps us to tear away the bonds which restrain us to the ground, letting us forget all our worries and pains for a few exhilarating minutes or even seconds.**

Sirius continued on his way the roar of the engine dying into a quiet hum the only sign of the bike still being alive would be the constant vibration from the engine, the wind tussled his hair, the breeze tickled his cheek, Sirius' dark near charcoal black eyes drooped down to the rushing ground below before he returned to staring at the windblown landscape that rolled on ahead. Dark thunder clouds were forming in the distance over rolling hills and fields threatening to tear the skies apart at any moment, how long had he been flying now? He didn't know, didn't care. He just seemed to fly without a direction letting the wind guide him or maybe it was just something in his mind. He wasn't thinking who was he? Sirius Black. . . But not, he wasn't a Black and the continuous stinging feeling over his back constantly reminded him of it.

Sirius had no one to trust, no one but himself. He keep staring over the horizon, things will get better but for now he was alone his misery settling over him like a fog that would just stay until things got better but the fog was covering each and every glint of hope he had left, chilling him to the bone, he rode tired and weak and heart broken, he flew until he felt the familiar patter of rain against his leather jacket he didn't care about rain now. There was no reason to care nothing matters, nothing matters now. Before he knew it he'd arrived at the coast the water out over the ocean was choppy, the lightning cracked above it brighter than the sun, causing a symphony of cackles like a witch with a high pitched voice. Meanwhile the sudden booms of heavy thunder roll over from the distance. The day had passed during his travelling and now the moonlight cast down over the blue waves which whipped each other aggressively. Over the years the waves had picked away at the rocks causing them to tumble down into the churning mouth of the water that waited eagerly below.

As the waves continuously crashed home they sent a freezing salty spray up into the air, hovering silently like an eagle it flew off through the darkening night. Sirius slowed the spray ruffling his hair it was nice. . . Calming however after a moment he frowned what was he doing here again? Where was here? He glanced around and his eyes fell on a sign. Brixham? Obviously it was a fishing port by the rocking boats upon the water there was a storm coming and slowly Sirius set off down a small side road it all seemed familiar but for some reason his hazy mind couldn't place why Brixham. His arms turned the bike on its way through the small streets and soon he found himself outside a small cottage killing the engine he swung his leg off of the bike. He'd rode for near a whole day and so when his feet finally touched the ground he wobbled slightly his back had dulled into a throbbing pain that came and went but he slowly neared the old cottage with its darkened windows. Obviously no one lived here there was no sign of inhabitants and he made his way to the door he'd reside here until everything died down then he'd move on. Slowly half limping and half dragging himself up to the door he peered through everything was dark and he glanced behind himself before looking down through the keyhole all black obviously a key there.

Drawing out his wand in that moment he pointed it to the lock casting a quick "Alohamora." Of course the spell hit the lock and nothing happened which meant either the lock was rusty or there were counter charms on it. He frowned peering through the small glass panel in the door casting another glance around again before quickly jabbing the small panel of glass causing it to shatter in that moment. His slender arm reached in through the glass hole and gripped the key turning it with a click the door swung open. Just one night then he'd go he stepped over the threshold of the house quickly casting a repairing charm on the glass sending it instantly back into place before he walked cautiously around the lower floor looking around. He was about to head into the lounge when he suddenly felt something press into his neck and he strained away from it then hearing a voice he frowned. "What do you think you're doing here in my house?" The tone was cold and unforgiving. . . It sounded like his eldest cousin looking around in the darkness he squinted trying to see the hair . . . It looked like. . . Bella but Bella didn't live here so it must be. "Andi?" He questioned rather surprised that was why he'd come here. . . His second eldest cousin Andi this is where she lived now. "It's me! It's Siri." He exclaimed. To which his second eldest cousin lowered her wand looking at him with a growing smile before she shook her head and lightly batted him over the head. "Siri! Why can't you knock! I mean I could've hexed you to oblivion for all I know." She shook her head again her dark curls falling about her shoulders then framing her rounded face as she stood there.

However after a few moments she hugged him to which she only received a hiss of pain from her cousin. "Siri? What's wrong?" She asked truly concerned for his wellbeing unlike any other person in his life. Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders then wincing due to the slightest movement aggravating the wounds further. "I . . .Finally took your advice. . . Ended up getting fifty lashes." A gasp sounded from Andromeda's lips followed by a short silence then. "Oh Siri I-I'm so sorry. . . I can't believe I got you into this. . . Ted's coming round tomorrow but you can come and stay here tonight." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him through to the lounge where she sat him down on the worn carpet before aiming her wand at the fireplace where some logs sat already. Using incendio the fire soon began to have a life of its own smoke rising up the chimney gradually bathing the room in a calming orange light. Embers rose from the burning logs before she turned her attention back to her cousin then. "Let me see. . . I can heal them for you." She murmured to him in that moment.

At first all Sirius could do was frown but the constant pain that had suddenly sprang back into life made his decision rather clear. He rose to his feet again and there was a gravity in his manner and a quiet so profound it had always been there; like some kind of aspect of him which caused all talk to stop when he spoke. The authority of his presence was so great that his word was taken on any subject, be it politics or love. . . . His ear heard more than was said to him, and his slow speech and over tones of thought, but of understanding beyond thought. His hands, large and lean with the odd nick and scar, were as delicate in action as those of a master craftsman and as they moved to undo his leather jacket they looked as though they were running smoothly through liquid. He eased the zipper down and took the jacket from his shoulders revealing the mud-covered and blood stained shirt that he wore beneath. Placing the jacket aside on the arm of the sofa he began on the buttons his movements swift and skilled despite the simpleness of the task. "Are you sure I can stay. . . I don't want to cause any more trouble for you Andi" He murmured quietly then removing it from his body to reveal his broad shoulders which were wide and rounded with muscle followed by the hard contours of bone and sinew that mapped down his chest to his corrugated leanness of his flat abdomen. He really had come into his own even at the young age of fifteen he was the true picture of what a male should look like. He glanced down to her still knelt of the floor noting the way her eyes ran over his newly exposed torso, the muscles in his shoulders bunched slightly like one of those Muggle Greek god statues she'd seen on a trip out. "Siri I'm sure. . . You can always come and stay here I'll always support you. . . You know that." She promised finally breaking her gaze from his turning to look at the crackling fireplace.

Sirius stood there to most he was still a boy but he was far more than that he was a man lithe and powerful like an animal. These events had moulded him and aged him beyond what he should be; Andromeda blinked shaking her head and looking away. She couldn't think of him that way she had Ted he was going to propose sometime soon but there had always been something about her cousin something that caused her to gravitate towards him. Maybe because they'd both known the wrath of the Black family but she knew deep down that no matter how far you ran it would never change the twisted desire that every Black heir held. Narcissa and Bellatrix had already found that out, Andromeda seemed to only just be realising now that maybe her feelings towards her innocent cousin might not just be as chaste as she once thought. Sirius was mysterious, powerful and passionate but at the same time he was fragile for everything that Sirius was he had moments where the wrong thing would set him off. Little did Andromeda know that her younger cousin had always held far more than innocent feelings for herself and her elder sister. His twisted other self the self he denied was there; yet still existed had caused a mangled fascination with the dark haired beauties to bloom.

He slowly sat back down infront of her however this time his back faced her after using a quick cleaning charm to remove the dried mud and blood from his back she didn't say a word. There was no word to describe the way she felt seeing his back like this some of the fifty marks were eleven if not twelve inches long some were curved whilst the others where short lines that criss-crossed his pale skin. Andromeda's hand rose as though to make sure what she was seeing was real but paused as she stared at the open wounds. "Oh Siri. . . I'm so sorry." She whispered in that moment taking her wand she began the long and arduous task of healing the gashes, gouges and lacerations that now littered her favourite cousin's skin. After at least an hours work she finally lowered her wand from his back her hand rising again to slowly trace the pink scars that now littered his back. She had done her best to heal the wounds but there was little she could do the marks would stay with him forever. Her light fngers traced the muscled planes of his back exploring every curve in the S shape that was his spine.

Sirius had begun to doze as Andie had tended to his back, he was tired from the day's events he felt the last of the deep gashes heal over and he smiled. However just as he went to speak he fell back into silence. He could feel Andi's hands exploring the contours and charting his skin with her hands in that moment and on his extremely sensitive back he couldn't help but shiver under her touch. Of course Andi felt his body shudder and her dark eyebrow arched before she experimentally traced her fingers down the hardness of his spine again receiving a slight tremble under her hands from her younger cousin. Finally after a few minutes of silence Sirius turned to look at her sitting in such a way that he was on his knees. His dark eyes were searching her face and he noticed that her eyes were darker. . . Or maybe it was the light he looked to the fire which was still burning with crackles and snaps. He frowned for a moment his eyes scanning over his elder cousin again then her eyes were certainly darker but in that moment she looked far more like her sister than she had ever before. Sirius felt a familiar tug in himself that darker side was urging him to take what he'd fantasized about for nearly all of his teenage life. He'd seen eyes like hers before with every girl he'd been in during his time at school each time they'd spread themselves and looked at him with longing. . . His tongue lightly darted out and wet his dry lips then there was a part of his mind that was screaming at him that she was his cousin but it just seemed to intensify the desire that was already there. The turmoil that was occurring in his head was becoming too much and in the next moment he'd taken her hand with his own rougher one.

"Andi. . . I. . . What were you doing?" He asked softly in that moment although she had flushed bright red and was hiding behind a veil of dark black curls. Getting no reply Sirius sighed staring at her then, of course she couldn't admit to him that she'd just got lost in her own selfish mind. He played back for a moment reliving the few minutes when her hands had been in contact with his skin he'd felt re-newed and alive as though all he needed was whatever she could offer him. He couldn't help what he did next he'd waited for far too long to take what he'd always wanted to claim. Using his grip on her hand Sirius pulled her onto his lap pressing his warm steely torso into her own before his lips caught her own in a long and drugging kiss then. His hands traced the curve of her ribcage before running to settle over the swell of her hips whilst he kissed her then. At first he felt a slight hesitation and tensing of her body but after a moment of contact with his rough lips she responded; her hands moving to tangle in the messy knots of dark hair atop his head. His mind had gone delirious not that he cared as the kiss dragged on growing more intense and passionate until he pushed her back to the floor. However when Andromeda felt her back hit the floor her eyes snapped open and her hands dragged her lips away from his own then. Her voice came as a gasp and she looked up at him with those deep pools that he could lose himself in time and time again. "Siri, what about Ted?" She had to ask she knew she was going to accept his engagement offer but what would it mean with Sirius could she do this and honestly take the hand of another man?

To the mention of Ted Sirius couldn't help but sigh looking at her levelly then he arched one dark eyebrow. "Come now we're Blacks even if we don't admit it. . . I've wanted you for as long as I can remember and I have a sneaky suspicion that it's similar with you dear cous." He mused as he looked down at her pinned below him to his words Andi seemed to consider biting her lower lip it was true, she'd thought of him doing this to her for quite a while now. . . And it was in their blood, she looked up and met his own dark orbs with her own it was clear he wanted her just as badly she did him and before she could retort she tugged his head back down to lock his lips back against her own. The kiss was longer and slowly Sirius left her lips and lightly ran his fingers up her sides, goose bumps prickling up in their wake through the thin fabric of her nightie then. She couldn't understand how his feather-light touch could make her weak. Simply being with him did things to her that no one ever had before. He had her completely under his natural spell of attraction. And she loved it. She'd heard stories about her cousin having been at school at the same time when he had been growing up and more than once had she heard stories of Sirius Black being classed as the best in bed. She summarised now that maybe she could just test that theory her mind was alive and firing at full speed she shivered and moaned gently into his mouth when he took her wrists and pinned them up above her head. She could feel her lips when his own left to explore the crevices of her neck they were full and throbbing just from his rather possessive kiss. He found one of her weak points almost immediately his lips seductively suckling at the throbbing vein in her neck. Her heartbeat was erratic and she was beginning to squirm. Her head tilted back spilling her midnight black curls out around her head giving him more access to her skin just willing him to go on and further. Sirius greedily accepted the flesh that was offered to him by her his lips sucking and kissing roughly at her pulse point causing her to arched and writhe under the torment of her searing flesh.

After a few minutes, Sirius broke the passionate embrace, letting his fingers trace over her arms, provocatively light, almost tickling at the sensitive skin inside her elbow. She felt her flesh sizzle in the wake of his touch, tantalized and electrified. His hands slipped further down, moving to ease the fabric of her gown away from her body. Andromeda opened her eyes and stared up at him she really was about to let her cousin take her. The thought sent a wave of heat and wetness to settle between the apexes of her thighs then. She lifted her shoulders enough to help him ease the fabric away from her body letting it be tossed off somewhere else in the room then.

He knelt staring down at her bared before him the only garment left on her body being her underwear cupping one of her achingly swollen breasts with one hand and gripping her hip with the other. "Merlins witch. . . You're truly the most astounding thing I've ever seen." He murmured his voice a husky whisper as his thumb hooked under the fabric of her knickers, and the other moved to join it, and, with intoxicating slowness, he peeled the garment off of her, caressing her legs as his hands moved downward, dragging her stockings down as well. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee, and to the inside of her ankle, before rising.

In one smooth motion, he crouched and swept her up into his arms the movement causing his muscles to roll and tighten in one fluid motion, his arms were just as perfectly carved as the rest of his body he easily took her weight and carried her over to the bedroom he knew she occupied. He set her down amid the copious pillows, and immediately started divesting himself of his clothing beginning with his shoes - a task Andromeda was all too eager to watch and eventually help with, at least when it came to unfastening his trousers. He caught her wrists swiftly, and felt her pulse leap beneath his thumbs. He was planning on saying something but with her before him, her lips invitingly parted for him, her hair in a wild cascade about her shoulders, all rational thought fled from his mind. His hands cupped her head fiercely, and his mouth captured hers in a devouring kiss. It almost felt painful to part from her, even long enough to undress - which he did as quickly as possible. Although after a moment Andi left his lips her hands and lips skimming over his heated but surprisingly soft skin she wanted to map every inch of his body not that he was complaining. She paused looking at the hard smoothness and strength of his muscled thighs trailing her nails lightly down them. Andi gripped the covers and pulled them back soon enough stretching herself out on the ivory sheets, and Sirius felt the hardness of his arousal grow at the sight of her before him, looking at her pure white skin compared to the dark sheets beneath her.

Kneeling on the bed, Sirius pulled Andromeda onto his lap, straddling him, and his lips and hands began to rove her body as though for the first time. He explored, stroking beneath the curve of her breast lightly tweaking the pearled buds of her nipples, tracing the ridge of her spine, trailing his tongue over her collarbone, kissing the flesh of her throat before finally returning back to her chest which was already heaving. His tongue slowly circled her breasts with fine, subtle, circling movements where her breath caught in excitement. He could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs, so agonizingly close to his own hot bulging shaft, and it took all the willpower he had not to sheathe himself in her immediately. Better to draw it out, to bask in this moment as long as they could and fulfillment would be all the sweeter.

Andromeda clung to him eagerly, beautifully responsive, moaning and sighing with every deft motion he made. His touch felt almost reverent, his gaze as appreciative as it was lustful, and Andi gloried in it. Sirius had never thought her more beautiful, and she could feel that, and reveled in the silent praise. Her body was arching into a perfect bridge for him and he lowered her back to the sheets and she smiled and laughed quietly which seemed to send an electrifying, pulsing need straight through his body, and he snaked slowly down her body planting kisses as he went until he reached the juncture of her thighs, he didn't do precisely what she wanted not at the moment at least bending down before he kissed her inner thighs, then moving to the soft flesh where her legs met her pelvis. She whimpered softly, and tried to arch herself against his mouth to get him where she wanted relief most desperately, but Sirius wouldn't let his lips touch over her intimate folds. "Sirius, I _want_-" she began, roughly, then before growing in frustration slammed her head back against the pillows. "Merlins Siri I need your mouth on me!" She panted and after a moment he willingly obliged her, his mouth coming into contact with the heated center of her body. His mouth readily attacked her satin flesh his tongue sweeping through the molten need that had settled for him before lapping the nectar that had collected there under his ministrations. He groaned and the vibrations shot straight through her body. His nose pushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves whilst his tongue continued to delve and explore her most intimate area. His lips found her pulsing clit and to suck causing Andi to throw her head back and moan all the louder for him then. She could feel the clench deep inside of her body that signalled her release and after a moment more she threw her head back and screamed her hands bunching in the sheets. Sirius dutifully swallowed everything that she had to give him in that moment before sitting back in that moment lightly licking his lips.

His breath was short but Andi was gasping for air her eyes were squeezed shut and her chest was heaving. She truly was beautiful his lips curled into a smile then and he watched her slowly regaining her breath then. Opening her eyes she looked at him knelt between her parted legs and she mumbled something before looking at him directly. "Siri I need you." She managed to get out and he smiled lightly grasping her hips lifting them up before allowing the head of his throbbing erection ease into the moistened depths receiving a loud moan from her lips as he slowly settled against her. Slowly he drew his hips back before easing them back into her velvet warmth her body seeming to clench and tighten around his length as though to keep him inside of her body then. Slowly she began to press her hips into his own until they both moved and gyrated in perfect harmony. Gradually their pace increased and his thrusts grew deeper and faster setting up a new more pounding rhythm, his breathing was harsh and gradually becoming shallower with each stroke he took then. With each slamming motion he gave to her in that moment she moaned louder until once again she felt her whole body clenching and tightening around him. His head was swimming in pleasure as a white-hot coil tightened in her where their bodies were joined. "Oh, _fuck_," he gasped, fingernails pressing into her hips. "Fuck, _yes!_" Every second, Sirius felt certain he could stand no more ecstasy that surely it had to explode _now_, and every second, he managed to push further over the brink, until finally, _finally_, climax came upon him with a rollicking force. His fingernails clawed red lines down Andi's hips, and he threw his head back, growling with the rapture of it. Her exhilarated cry was both grateful and elated; her fingernails clawing into the bed as her orgasm rocked her, causing her to buck off of the bed. Sirius groaned loudly, a liquid rush pouring out of him, encouraged by the rippling tension of Andi's climax, gripping around him, coaxing him through the last lingering seconds of bliss. He had never felt better; no one had ever felt better.

Somehow, Sirius found the strength to withdraw and roll off of her before collapsing, with one arm thrown over his forehead. Andi was still shaking with the aftershocks of such supreme pleasure, and they both lay in silence for several long minutes, drawing in deep breaths, letting a warm languor spread over them. Andi eventually flicked her eyes over at him, wondering if anything needed to be said, wondering if she could even think of anything to say to him, after experiencing something so intense, so tremouring. But, no; she could tell when he returned her gaze. There were no words for this moment, and feeling somewhat relieved, Andi stretched herself out comfortably, and let her eyes drift closed. He stretched out beside her before shifting across the bed and pulling her into his arms. He let her nuzzle against his body then before finally letting his head fall back onto the pillow and his eyes drift slowly shut as sleep enveloped him.


End file.
